<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all that makes us whole by primasveraas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842195">all that makes us whole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/primasveraas/pseuds/primasveraas'>primasveraas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kalluzeb Appreciation Week Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, M/M, Newborn Children, Post-Canon, lasat children, zeb and kallus have a family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/primasveraas/pseuds/primasveraas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“How many, Garazeb?” Alex asks, voice a hushed whisper.</p><p>“Huh?” His partner replies, slowly surfacing from his reverie as Zeb looks up from their baby daughter clutched in Kallus’s arms. </p><p>“How many kits?” Kallus repeats, pressing his lover gently. “How many kids do you think we’ll have?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kalluzeb Appreciation Week Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all that makes us whole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kalluzeb Appreciation Week Day 3: Adopting</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How many, Garazeb?” Alex asks, voice a hushed whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” His partner replies, slowly surfacing from his reverie as Zeb looks up from their baby daughter clutched in Kallus’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many kits?” Kallus repeats, pressing his lover gently. “How many kids do you think we’ll have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Heh,” Zeb begins, scratching the back of his neck. “I don’t think you’d like the answer to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why in the stars wouldn’t I?” Kallus continues. The mock annoyance still filters through his voice, despite the fact that he seems to have stopped breathing for fear of disturbing the infant in his careful embrace. “Just tell me, dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four or five,” Zeb says quietly, after a significant pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Alex says, perfectly neutral.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always wanted a big family.” Zeb confesses, leaning back down to press his cheek against Kallus’s face, close enough once more to peer lovingly at his daughter. “I had a couple siblings growing up but when I pictured my own family, there were little ones running around everywhere.” The silence lingers between them as they watch the little Lasat kit sleep. “What about you, Kal? How many do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know.” Kallus starts, eyes shifting to the window, his face pulling away from Zeb’s slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeb smiles teasingly. “Come on Alex, you’ve had to at least dreamed of it growing-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None.” Kallus exhales quickly, ending the idea before it can begin. “I never thought I’d have any kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-well, obviously my mind has changed since then-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-of course you wouldn’t have had the same-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never even thought about having children before I met you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeb’s ears press back flat against his skull, prickling in the sudden silence dominating the room. “...you never even thought about it? Didn’t you want a family?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kallus stutters, reddening. “Well, yes. Of course I wanted a family, but I didn’t believe it could be possible with- with the Empire,” he finishes lamely, unable to meet his husband’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Zeb breathes, wrapping his arms around Alex again. “Right. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the former ISB agent only shakes his head, leaning back against the Lasat’s tall frame. “Things have changed since then, dearheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Zeb smiles, teeth bared. “How so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, as usual, I quite like your idea-” Zeb snorts; his husband is well-known for </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>being agreeable, especially when it comes to Zeb’s ideas, but Alex continues as if he’s heard nothing. “I think four or five sounds wonderful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so?” Zeb reaffirms, and Kallus nods, overgrown beard brushing against Zeb’s fur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” he sighs, settling further into Zeb’s chest, and a smile spreads across Zeb’s features, lingering as he bends to kiss his husband. “To me, there would be nothing better.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>